Verdi
The Verdi are one of the members of the Icarus Alliance Species Overview Homeworld: Verdina Home Galaxy: Icarus Galaxy Home System: Serra System Population: 10 billion Primary Language: Holan Fur/Skin tone: Brown or Red Major Planets: Verdina, Kanar, Wula, Kytan, Kiat Affiliation: Icarus Alliance, GATO Current GATO status: Ally History The Verdi were originally descended from canines, as their teeth and carnivorous tendencies still show. They first left their planet in 1393, after having discovered the secret to spaceflight. Their heads are bigger than ours, and they have bigger brains. The Verdi became very efficient at extracting ores from other planets in their solar system. In 1743 what became known as "unification" came about, when the entire planet became one state. They first achieved hyperspace travel in 1880. in 1882 one of their orbital sattellites detected the stargate on the other side of the planet. And so began a great age of exploration and colonisation. They became a major power in the Icarus galaxy, and by 2011 they were in charge of 500 colonies. They had over 5000 ships, all capable of going at the speed of the Aurora. In 2012 they met an enemy know as the Kazi, who believed they were superior to everyone else. The Kazi attacked the Verdi, who had better weaponry, tactics and commanders, but a lot less ships. The war lasted three years, and 2000 ships were lost, but in the end the Verdi won. They decided that never again would they be caught unprepared like this again. They began to construct a massive fleet, of 20000 vessels, not including fighters and missile compliments. In 2023 they met the Destinas, who made an alliance with them. One of the agreements was that the Verdi would help the Destinas make friendships with the locals, and in return the Destinas would give the Verdi a matter replicator. With this the numbers in their fleet got up to 50000. By 2029 they were the most powerful people in the Icarus Galaxy, but they were not power hungry. In their territory there were no beggars, and crime was nonexistent. They did not have any prisons, but if you broke the law you had a brain implant that made you think that you had been in prison for 25 years. If a person saw a crime being committed, or a person in trouble they had to help in any way possible, even by just calling the police or an ambulance. In 2060 they signed the Coronan Accords, and became a part of the Icarus Alliance, and allies of GATO. Physiology The Verdi have browny red fur, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. Unlike most canines, however, they live longer than humans, to an average death age of 100 to 150 years. In most aspects they are similar to the Shrin'Yar, but comparing them to the Shrin'Yar would be like comparing Winston Churchill to Adolf Hitler. They are carnivorous, but capable of eating some plants. They are normally bipedal, but are capable of going on all fours for speed. On four legs they can reach speeds of up to 50 kph. They usually sleep curled up, and when they want to they can wake up if a butterfly so much as beats its wings. Their ears are similar to a dogs, and they can hear, see, and smell better than humans. They are mammals, and produce litters of cubs. The males are taller and stronger than the females, who are slightly more intelligent. This does not mean that the males are stupid however, as they have an average IQ of 200. They have two items where a humans hands would be. They have hands with opposable thumbs that are similar to a humans, but when they drop onto all fours the hands recede into small cavities and are replaced with paws. They do not laugh like humans do, but bark in a particular manner. Philosophies The Verdi operate on a system of honor, and cannot stand by while someone is hurt. They always follow the orders of their superiors, and hate those who do not. This does not mean that they are unwilling to retreat however. They understand that simply getting away can be very useful, and know that they can simply defeat the enemy at another time. If a man breaks the code of honor he is usually shunned throughout the community, and must find some way to reconcile for whatever he did. Technology The Verdi are at a level of technology similar to the ancients when they constructed the Destiny. Ships Verdina Class( Best Ship), Kanar Class, Wula Class, Kytan Class(like a metal wraith dart), Kiat Class, Serra Class. Generators Solar Panels, Matter/Antimatter Reactors, Windmills, Geothermal Energy, Sun Scoops, ZPM(Very Crude Version). Shields Ancient level shields. Weapons Ship based weapons Beam Weapons, Ion Cannons, Energy Cannons, Coil guns, Drone Cannons, Pulse Cannons, Quantum Busters(Capable of destroying a star). Ground Weapons Ground Based Pulse Cannon, Stun Rifle, Coil Handgun, Ion Handgun, Coil Cannon, Rail torpedo. Communication Technology Sattellite Relay, Artificial Wormhole Transmitter, Subspace Transmitter. Transporter Technology Ancient Level Transporter, Interstellar Transporter(This works by putting sattellites in paricular places so that a person can be continuously be transmitted to the place they want to go over interstellar distances).